


[Podfic] Elections

by ironyman



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Epistolary, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Political Campaigns, Political Expediency, Political Parties, Politics, Requited Love, So Much Politics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironyman/pseuds/ironyman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grumman made the country a democracy before Roy made it to the top. Now, he and his team have an election to win, and Roy and Riza have to figure out where this leaves them. Podfic of kalirush's work, by ironyman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Elections

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Elections](https://archiveofourown.org/works/434305) by [kalirush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalirush/pseuds/kalirush). 



> A podfic of kalirush's fantastic work, Elections. I will be podficcing the rest of the Ten Years On series, so subscribe if you're interested!

Elections, a podfic; duration 1:56:54.

 


End file.
